KotoUmi Everywhere!
by YourShoes
Summary: A random collection of one, or two, shots for the beauty that is KotoUmi. Need I say more?
1. Chapter 1

An Angsty Start

 **A/N: Yo! I'm making a collection of one (and maybe two) shots for one of my favorite pairings, KotoUmi! I might make separate collections for my other pairings (like NicoMaki, NozoEli, Nepoire) and maybe for suggested pairings as well! If you want a certain fic for a certain pairing, just hit me up in the PM box with the details and I'll see what I can make! Enough rambling from me, on with the story!**

It was pretty obvious that the universe did not want these two together.

In one life, one is swept away by a dashing (female) knight with beautiful blonde hair.

In another, they are hit by a bus (where the (female) driver with coincidentally beautiful blonde hair is staring at a purple haired pedestrian and is not paying attention on what she is doing.

Now? One of them is laying on her deathbed in a hospital, while the other sits beside her, knowing what is to come.

The one on the bed, with ash-brown hair, opened her eyes slightly, turning to see her lover, who was holding her hand.

"Umi…chan?"

The girl next to her snapped out of her small trance, and smiled sadly at the ill person on the bed.

"Morning, Kotori…" Umi said in a frail voice, adjusting her grip on her lover's hand.

Kotori felt her adjusting the grip, and she giggled a small, nearly inaudible giggle.

"Don't worry, Umi-chan, this has happened before, remember?"

Umi couldn't help but smile again, even if there was a tear straying from her eyes, "I know, but, every time it happens, I get scared…"

Kotori smiled and took her hand off of Umi's ever so gently, and cupped her cheek, stroking the tear away with her thumb.

"Why is that?"

"What if… what if you aren't reincarnated this time?"

Kotori sighed, resting her hand on the bed, "I promise that won't happen. There are some things the universe can't control, and we know that the most, right?"

The blue haired girl also sighed, but she let out a chuckle after.

"Right,"

Kotori grinned as they let a minute of silence pass them.

Suddenly, Kotori looked back to Umi again, "Umi-chan?"

"Yeah?"

"We will always be together, no matter what, right?"

Umi smiled. They always parted like this, and always, Umi's reply would send her off with a smile.

"Of course, my little bird,"

All Kotori did was smile, before closing her eyes gently, using her last breath to say, "Promise…"

Kotori was already gone, but Umi always said it anyway, "I promise,"

They would always part it like that, and always, no matter who died first, it would leave Umi teary eyed.

Umi stroked Kotori's long ash-brown hair before going to the nurse at the door.

"Tell Dr. Nishikino that Minami has passed, please,"

"Of course, Sonoda-san"

 **A/N: Whaddya think? I really liked the concept of the story, but I'm pretty iffy about actually writing it. Suggestions, questions, or hate? Hit up my PM box or just write in the reviews!** **Though I honestly doubt I have any questions, since there isn't anything to question except my sanity, right?**


	2. Chapter 2

,

 **A/N: You people are too nice! -/- I received a few nice reviews, which always make my day, and kinda wanted to put this out instead of the infinite amount of ideas which flow through my head. Enjoy! (Based on something I watched unfold right in front of me)**

 _Eyes Like the Sun and Moon_

Nico put her juice box down, "Hmmm…I don't get it, Kotori. Crushing on someone like that is like pushing your social life here off a cliff, so why do it?"

Hanayo put her rice ball down and glared at Nico (to the best of her abilities, which just made here look like she was pouting), "Don't say that, Nico-chan! Speaking about someone like that is throwing your friendship with me off a cliff!"

Rin jumped up at Hanayo's remark, "Don't do it, Nico-chan! If that happened to me, I'd push myself off that cliff you guys seem to like a lot!"

Kotori couldn't help but giggle as she put her bento box down to look down from the roof, her eyes immediately catching the long, flowing hair of a girl walking towards a tree, sitting on the bench right beside it. All Kotori did was smile as she watched the girl below start writing in a book.

Kotori just couldn't get it.

How could anyone ignore a pretty girl like her?

Her skin was fair, and her hair long and beautiful.

She was pretty good in the body department, too (minus the chest).

So what if she had a small flaw? To Kotori, it wasn't a flaw at all.

The ash brown haired girl sighed and looked at her watch, before saying bye to her schoolmates and leaving for her next class.

Walking through the halls, Kotori made her way through the passing students to get to class.

 _Crash!_

"Ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch…" Kotori groaned, rubbing her lower back in an attempt to ease the pain from falling.

"Oh! I'm really sorry…lend me your hand," a voice called from above.

Kotori looked up to see the same girl she had seen earlier holding out her hand to her, a worried look etched on her features.

"Are you okay? Did you get hurt at all?" The girl asked as she pulled Kotori up with ease, surprising the latter.

"Oh, u-uh, I'm fine, th-thank you," Kotori answered, dusting herself off. As she finished, she looked up to see the relieved face of the girl.

"Thank goodness," she said with a smile.

The hallway was now empty, as the students had now made their way to their classes, only leaving the two there, alone.

And Kotori savoured every moment of it, looking into those calm eyes.

It always made Kotori wonder.

So what if one eye was different from the other?

To Kotori, it was true, living art; how her right eye was a golden amber, much like the sun on a bright day, and how her left eye was a gleaming silver, like the moon on a clear summer night.

Kotori was confident that she could stare at them all day, but the rest of the school seemed to ignore the girl just for those eyes.

Soon, Kotori realized that the heterochromatic eyes were surrounded by a deep shade of red.

The ash brown haired girl tilted her head in confusion, until she realized she was staring at those eyes for about 3 minutes, and the person who owned said eyes was now embarrassed.

"I…I'm sorry…my eyes just freak you out don't they?" The blushing girl said as she turned around, about to take her leave.

Kotori grabbed the girl's arm before she could make a run for it, "Wait! Don't go!" Kotori said, tightening the grip on the girl's wrist.

The girl turned her head around, a slightly grim expression on her face.

"I…" Kotori started off, but she trailed off as a blush started to coat her own cheeks. With a deep breath, she squinted her eyes shut and spoke again.

"I actually like your eyes!"

The voice slightly reverberated throughout the hall, but luckily there was no one there to hear.

The blue haired girl slightly blushed, but let out a light giggle, surprising Kotori. "You are the first person to tell me that in a while" the girl said with a small smile.

The two would have gotten in trouble for intruding class that late, so they settled for sitting on the roof until school ended for the day.

"I don't think I have introduced myself, have I?" The blue haired girl asked as she felt the wind blow her hair.

"Uhh…You are Sonoda Umi…right?" Kotori replied, staring at the other's hair.

"Yes…How did you know?" 

"Uhh, lucky, totally random guess?" Kotori half answered. _Totally not by asking a few teachers about you..._ she thought as she hoped Umi would buy the lie.

"Hm, I see…" Umi muttered before turning to face Kotori, "And what is your name?"

"Oh, I'm Minami Kotori," Kotori chirped. _Almost like a little bird…_ Umi mused as she slightly grinned.

"Why're you grinning…?" Kotori asked, suddenly becoming self-conscious about her appearance.

"You act just like… a little bird," Umi said, giggling a small bit.

Kotori blushed, but giggled along, too, before hearing the last bell ring.

"I believe it is time to go-"

"Actually…" Kotori interjected, holding the wrist of Umi, who was just about to stand up.

"Yes?"

"Would you…like to hang out sometime?"

Umi blushed, "…Sure"

 **~~~The End~~~PSYCHE Here is an Omake~~~**

Two figures stood on a cliff side hand in hand, the only light coming from the lantern on the picnic table and the sun setting on the horizon.

Umi tightened her grip on Kotori's hand, "Hey, remember the thing you said to me when we first met?"

Kotori giggled, "I was blushing and said 'I actually like your eyes'…"

Umi grinned, "Say something more poetic, that won't do for an aspiring author like me,"

"So you brought me here just to get an idea for a story?" Kotori said, trying to put down a smile.

"Maybe that was part of it, but there is another point," Umi said, her unique eyes gazing toward the sun, which had almost finished its journey.

"Really? What's the other reason then?" Kotori asked.

"Say something poetic about my eyes then~!"

Kotori huffed. Back when they started dating, Umi was a very pure and innocent person. Dashing, but pure. After a few years, though, she lost her whole "SHAMEFUL!" part of her personality and was now more playful…and kind of suggestive…

The moon rising gave her the perfect line.

"Your right eye is a golden amber, much like the sun on a bright, cloudless day, and your left eye is like a gleaming silver, like the moon on a clear, summer night," By the time Kotori finished that sentence, the two girls were now as red as hot iron.

Quickly regaining her composure, Umi smiled, "I think that deserves something special,"

Umi took out a small, velvet box, and kneeled down on her right knee, facing Kotori, who was now even redder. The archer was illuminated from the moonlight, her eyes sparkling in it as she opened the box, revealing a silver ring. "Minami Kotori, will you marry me?"

All Kotori could do was nod a yes before jumping into Umi's arms.

 **A/N: Yoooo, like, I kind of lost the feel of this one shot, and, in effect lost all the finesse I needed to write it nicely? Well, that's what it looks like to me, I just have really high standards for my writing. Sorry if it seems half assed midway through…Also, I would love if you could send me a request or idea, maybe that would get my writing blood pumpin'…**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you for your nice reviews, everyone! I saw there was one person asking for a oneshot with KotoUmi parents? That was actually the one I was writing next, and I was like "Wow, okay," Well, Here you go!**

 **(Ooh! And on Valentine's Day!)**

 **(Edit nevermind, too late.)**

 **(Also, there are a lot of pairings taking place...Hope you don't mind NozoEli, HonoTsuba mention, NicoMaki, and RinPana)**

Umi stared at the house in front of them, in one hand holding its key, and in the other holding the hand of her spouse, Kotori. "I think you picked the perfect house for our child," Kotori said as she looked to the growing bump on her stomach with a smile. Umi blushed and looked away, "Y-yes…of course…our…child" she said as played around with the key in her hand.

Kotori looked at her spouse with suspicious eyes, "Umi-chan…? You are planning to take responsibility…right?" Immediately, Umi reassured the woman with a kiss. "Of course! I just…remembered when our baby was conceived…"

The ashen haired girl giggled, "Don't worry, Nozomi-chan and Eli-chan said they were completely fine with the _slight_ mess in the guest bedroom if that meant Ayane-chan would soon have a playmate~"

Umi nearly fainted, but she quickly kept herself from doing so and led Kotori to the front of the house. The house was two stories high and was painted a light gray, its accents white. The front yard was the home of an apple tree and neatly trimmed hedges to act as a perimeter mark for their property.

They opened the door with the key and looked to find…their furniture arranged? They were only supposed to find their furniture in boxes and stuff "U-Umi-chan…" Kotori whispered as she hid behind her spouse, who grabbed the baseball bat right at the front door. _Whose is this?! I didn't even play baseball!_ Umi thought as she carefully made her way to the dining room, which was also nicely furnished. The couple saw on their dining table a ginger- haired girl with blue eyes, her hair styled with a small yellow bow. She was eating toast.

"Ah, hi there, neighbor!" she greeted with her mouth full. Umi immediately glared at her, sending chills down the intruder's spine. "Oh…did I n-not introduce myself?" she asked, swallowing her snack, "I'm Kousaka Honoka, your next door neighbor! I actually lived in this house until last week," she said as she stood from her chair. Umi put down the baseball bat, "Sonoda Umi. And here is my wife Kotori,"

Kotori lost her scared expression and instead looked curiously at the ginger, "If you live next door, why did you move from here only to live there?" she asked. Honoka scratched her cheek, a bit of pink dusting them at the reminder of why she had to move, "Meet your other next door neighbors, the Nishikino-Yazawas. If they're not loudly arguing, they're loudly making love in a place they shouldn't be…"

"S-SHAMELESS!" Umi yelled out. Kotori giggled, "But that is exactly what you did to me, and exactly why we are having a baby~"

"KOTORI!"

Honoka laughed, "You two seem like a fun bunch to be around! If you want, come over to my place, I'm having dinner with a few others and we can make it a house warming party!"

Kotori smiled, "Sounds fun! We'll see you later then,"

Honoka grinned and let herself out, leaving the two newlyweds alone in their house. "She still didn't explain why all our furniture is set up…" Umi sighed as she checked around the first floor. Kotori patted Umi's shoulder, "It was very sweet of her to do so, anyway. It must have been hard," Umi nodded and went up the stairs to check the rooms. In each room it was pretty empty, aside from the room meant to be the master bedroom, which had neatly stacked boxes and a note attached to one box labelled "Clothes". Umi took it and read through it.

 _Dear New Neighbors,_

 _I thought it would be nice to arrange your furniture for you, but I wouldn't want to be snooping around your own personal things, so I put them here. If you need any help with this, just call me next door!_

 _-Honoka :D_

Kotori peered over her spouse's shoulder and read the letter herself, giggling a small bit. "Well, why don't we get started unpacking?"

 **~Time Skip, because I'm not writing about unpacking~**

With the time given, Umi and Kotori were only able to take out the boxes and put in the bed. Kotori let out an exhausted sigh and sat on the bed, "I'm sorry I'm not much help, Umi-chan…" Kotori breathed out, rubbing her stomach. Umi smiled and sat with her wife, "It's fine. After all, we have a house warming party to go to, right?"

Kotori smiled and kissed Umi on the cheek, "Always a reassuring, dashing knight, now are you?"

With that they stood up and went down the stairs and out the front door. The sky was now a collage of colors ranging from a light orange to a dark mix of purple and blue. In the rows of houses were lights peering through each window, excluding a house down the street and the one to the right of Kotori and Umi. They took a few strides to the left, where they already arrived to their destination. The two walked up the front porch, where Umi knocked on the door.

The door was opened by a short girl with black hair, tied in a side pony tail. Her red eyes looked up to meet Umi's amber eyes, which had softened at the sight of the girl, "My, a fan at this hour? I know I'm that amazing, but now is not the time to see super idol Nico-Nii- OW!"

The shorter girl was suddenly pushed away by a taller red-head with deep purple eyes, "Quit it, these are the new neighbors, you ding-bat," she scolded the girl before turning to Umi, "Please don't be fooled by that imp. She may be short, but she is no innocent child. Come in," Confused by the sudden commotion, Umi and Kotori reluctantly stepped into the house, where they were immediately greeted by Honoka.

"Hey! Good to see you make it! Though you do live right next door…" Honoka greeted. Kotori smiled, "Thank you so much for arranging the furniture downstairs and stuff. You saved us a lot of time,"

The ginger smiled, putting her hand behind her neck, "Daww, it was nothing much, really,"

A girl with short hair and glasses appeared from the kitchen, "Honoka, you didn't do anything…" A second girl with shorter hair a similar color to Honoka's appeared right behind her, "Yeah, me and Kayochin did all the work while you made tons of toast nya~"

Umi turned to Honoka, her eyes suddenly cold, "Honoka, you aren't really leaving a good first impression on us," Honoka, with shivers going down her spine, went down on her knees and put her head down, "I'm so sorry," came her timid reply.

Kotori looked to see the two girls from before, watching in disbelief at Honoka groveling, "Umi-chan has a special knack for making even the most delinquent individuals bow down on her knees. She actually made a living out of it before pursuing a career in writing,"

The red-head looked at the ashen brown haired girl in disbelief. _Someone like that would go into writing?!_ She thought. "Uh…I don't think I introduced us yet," Red-head said, "I'm Nishikino Maki. The imp here is Yazawa Nico,"

Kotori smiled again, "I am Kotori, and I guess you figured out who Umi-chan is," Maki smiled, "Nice to meet you. Oh, the girl with glasses is Hanayo, and the other one is Rin," she said as she pointed to the two, who were placing plates on the dining table. Umi had finished scolding Honoka about proper manners toward friends, and had walked over to where Kotori, Maki, and Nico were chatting.

Nico looked over Kotori, a suspicious face gracing her features. "So, when is the baby due? And who is the papa?" Umi spat her nonexistent drink and looked at Nico, "Oh…uh, well, I'm the…papa…" Umi stammered. Kotori giggled, "The baby isn't due for another month or so,"

Maki smiled, "Well, when it needs to be delivered, come over to the local hospital and ask for Dr. Nishikino, and I can do it, for, well, less than usual," Umi looked to Maki, "Thank you very much. We'd be in your debt,"

Hanayo appeared from the kitchen once more, "Dinner is ready! Take your seats!"

Everyone answered to the call with their presence at the dining table. Umi sat next to Kotori, and Maki sat next to Kotori, where Nico sat Next to Maki. On the other side of the table sat Honoka, while Hanayo and Rin brought out food (and a lot of rice) before sitting down beside each other next to Honoka. Nico stood up abruptly, "THE CHICKEN!" and ran into the kitchen. Honoka looked to Maki suspiciously, who simply shrugged. Nico soon reappeared with a delicious looking roasted chicken, and set it down on the table before (reluctantly) sitting back down next to Maki.

They all said their thanks and dug in. Honoka then started babbling about a certain girl in an idol group she saw, proclaiming her deep love for her, while everyone just started laughing. Hanayo and Nico even joined in with Honoka, giving in tips to "win such an amazing idol's heart". Umi and Kotori smiled at each other, glad that they made such amazing friends this quick.

 **~Time Skip by like a month…~**

Kotori looked to Umi, who was watching the movie with a small smile on her face as the characters did some stupid stuff. They were watching a random movie after lunch to settle the food before doing anything else. Umi was very worried for Kotori, so she didn't leave the side of her "little bird" most days, unless it was to make food for her, or fetch whatever item she desired. The ashen-brown haired girl stood from the couch, "I'm gonna go get a glass of water,"

Umi took her gently by the wrist, "No, it is okay, I'll get it," Kotori rolled her eyes, "Its fine, Umi-chan, I can do this,"

Reluctantly, Umi complied and let go. Kotori smiled and left for the kitchen. Reassuring herself that her wife can do something as simple as pouring a glass of water when she has a baby coming out anytime soon, Umi continued watching the movie. Suddenly, the sound of glass breaking caught Umi's attention almost immediately, and she ran towards the kitchen. She looked to see Kotori bending down, holding her stomach. Shards of a glass cup laid broken on the floor, but Umi couldn't care less. As quickly and carefully as possible, Umi helped her wife to the car parked outside, and helped her inside the back before getting into the driver's seat. Umi fumbled with her keys and started the engine, expertly driving through a familiar path to the Nishikino Hospital.

Umi got Kotori out of the car and took her to the front desk, stammered out the situation (while specifically asking for Dr. Nishikino), and let the nurses take Kotori to where she needed to go. The lady at the front desk told Umi that she should stay in the waiting room, since the procedure for birth was…rather…scary, to put it simply.

The blue haired woman begged to differ, but, knowing full well she couldn't stand to see Kotori in pain, she nodded and left to sit on one of the seats nearby.

About ten minutes passed, and the sliding doors opened again to reveal Honoka, Nico, Rin, and Hanayo, who immediately went to the anxious woman seated nearby. "Wh-what are you guys doing here?"

"You usually never use your car unless you really needed to like that one time Maki nearly set the house on fire to get the fire department, and you drove straight to the hospital and that could only mean one thing..."

"Don't worry Umi-chan. Kotori can do it nya~"

Nico sat on the chair next to Umi, "I agree. She may seem cute, but she can be strong when she needs to be,"

Honoka looked to Umi, "Shouldn't you call those Nozomi and Eli girls you talk about so much? I'm sure they would like to know about the situation, too, if they are as close to you guys as they seem to be,"

Umi shakily nodded, reaching for the phone in her pocket and calling Eli.

" _Hello? Umi?"_

"The…The baby is coming…"

" _Oh, oh my god. Nozomi! Get your jacket we need to go!"_

" _Geez, Elichi, what's the hurry?"_

" _Just hurry!"_

" _But what about Ayanechi?"_

" _Bring her!"_

 _Beep, beep, beep._

Umi put her phone back into her pocket and sighed, her left leg bouncing up and down. Hanayo held Umi's hand, "She can do it. I'm sure,"

The screaming coming down the hall didn't help all the reassuring.

An hour passed, and Umi caught a glimpse of purple and blonde hair. The sliding doors opened for a tall, blonde woman with icy blue eyes and a slightly shorter woman with purple hair and tender green eyes, who was holding the hand of a short girl with light purple hair. "Umi, are you okay?" the blonde rushed to Umi, followed by the purple haired woman. Umi nodded. She calmed down for the most part, but her left leg still bounced a bit. "Honoka, everyone, I'd like you to meet Eli, and Nozomi. We went to college together with Kotori," The blonde waved "I'm Eli,"

The purple haired woman smiled, "Nozomi. And this little one here is Ayane,"

"…Hi…"

Everyone greeted them politely, and attempted to do small talk to ease Umi's tension, but it obviously didn't work.

Nozomi rubbed Umi's back gently, like a mother would do, and looked at Umi square in the eyes, "Umi-chan, I think you should go see Kotori-chan. It will help the both of you a great deal,"

Umi tensed, "…but-"

Nozomi's kind, tender smile was replaced with a blood thirsty grin, "That's an order, unless you would like a washi washi to make up for the entire month," Umi suddenly tensed, and stood up right away, "You're r-right, I must go immediately," and with that, she ran to the room Kotori was in.

Nico looked to Eli, "…what is washi washi?"

Nozomi turned to face Nico. Umi heared screams as she raced through the hall.

"…and…push!"

Kotori screamed as she pushed with all her might. Maki looked up to see Kotori, who was, panting, sweating, crying, and muttering curses underneath her breath. In the entire month they were neighbors she had never seen Kotori swear. The door opened. Umi rushed to the side of Kotori and sat on the chair beside her.

"U…Umi-chaaAAAAAHH!" her call turned into a cry for pain. "Come on, Kotori, almost there!" Maki yelled.

Umi held Kotori's hand, "Breathe, Kotori, breathe!" Kotori nodded as she gripped tightly onto Umi's hand. Again, another scream of pain left her mouth. "I see it! Keep going!"

Maki handed Kotori the bundle. "Congratulations! It's a healthy, baby girl. I'll tell the others in a bit," with that, Maki left the room.

Kotori looked at the baby, swaddled in light pink cloth. The baby barely had any hair. With her right hand, Kotori poked the hand of her baby. It grabbed a hold of it and smiled. "We did it, Umi-chan…our baby girl…" Umi smiled. "Of course, Kotori…what should we name her?"

Kotori thought about it for a moment, "I like the name…Yui. Sonoda Yui…"

Umi looked at the infant, "Sonoda…Yui…I like that…"

The door opened again to reveal the group. Rin and Honoka crowded Kotori, observing the baby, "Aww, she's so cute! What's her nyame?" Rin asked, poking one side of the baby's cheek. Kotori giggled as the baby reacted to the affection with another smile.

"Yui…"

 **~Time skip by like…7 years because I'm not writing about all that~**

"Yui-chan, Yui-chan! Look what I found!" Ayane called for a girl with blue hair in a ponytail. "Whaddya find, Ayane?" she asked as she looked at the ground Ayane pointed to.

"It's a pretty rock, isn't it?"

"Ah, your right! Let's show everyone!"

Yui picked it up and went inside the house next to her own. "Miki-chan, Miki-chan! Lookie what we found!"

A girl with short black hair walked over to see the smooth stone Yui had brought.

"Now, now, kids, what did I say about walking around in your shoes?" A voice came from above them.

"Sorry, Auntie Honoka!" the girls apologized as they set their shoes next to the front door.

Miki looked up to Honoka, tugging at her folded up pants, "Where's mama?"

"They're in the kitchen, kiddo," Honoka replied with a smile. She then walked over to Yui and Ayane to observe their new 'discovery'.

Miki waddled into the kitchen, where Nico was cooking up some meat. Maki was carrying another child with hair similar to her own. "Mama, Yui-chan and Ayane-chan found something pretty!"

"Pwetty!" the baby echoed with a giggle. Maki laughed and set the baby in the high chair in the kitchen. She walked with Miki to the living room to find Umi and Kotori running in.

Kotori panted as she walked in, "Have…have you guys seen Yui-chan? She left the house again!"

Umi frowned, "She just loves to make her mother worry…"

A small hand tugged Kotori's summer dress, "Ma, I'm here!" Yui said with a smile. Umi picked up her daughter, "You realize you have to tell us if you're going to visit Aunt Honoka or Miki, right? We were very worried…"

"I'm sorry…" Yui said, putting her head down. Umi kissed her forehead, "Just make sure to, okay?"

"Yes, ma'am!" she mock saluted. Umi giggled and set her down. Yui grinned and walked over to Ayane.

Suddenly, a blonde woman raced down the wooden stairs, chasing a shorter woman with purple hair

"NOZOMI THIS IS THE LAST TIME YOU TAKE MY PANTIE-"

Silence filled the living room as the children stared bewildered at Eli. Nozomi looked at Eli with an innocent face, stuffing something down her pocket, "What did you need, Elichi?"

Ayane looked at Nozomi agrily, "Mommy! It is bad to steal! Give Mommy Eli back what you stole from her!

Nozomi looked at her daughter and shakily sighed in defeat, "I'll…give it to her upstairs…"

Honoka popped her head out of the front door, "DON'T YOU DARE MAKE ANOTHER MESS UP THERE,"

"NO PROMISES," A voice yelled from upstairs.

The ginger sighed, but put on another smile and looked to the children, "C'mon! We got the table set up and there is manjuu!"

The children jumped, following Honoka out the front door and praising "Auntie's manjuu".

Kotori looked out the window to see Rin and Hanayo walk over from their house across the street, carrying…a lot of rice as per usual of their group eats.

Nico walked out of the kitchen, carrying the baby Maki held before, "Someone help get the meat outta there, I kind of have my hands full,"

Umi went into the kitchen and brought out a huge steak, "Kotori there is another tray covered in tin foil. Can you get that?"

"Of course!" Kotori went to fetch it and Umi went outside to the front lawn. A picnic table was set on the lawn with a checkered table cloth over it. There were plates and glasses being set on the table and on it was a huge mound of rice. Umi placed the juicy steak at the center and watched as Umi brought the tray and put it next to the steak. They settled for watching the kids as Miki played the 'evil wizard' who captured the princess Ayane. Yui, holding the stick (she referred to it as the "Righteous Sword of Truth") was the knight who would save the princess and slay the wizard.

Soon, Maki and Nico walked out (Maki holding the high chair) with the child and settled her down, followed by a disheveled Eli and Nozomi. Ayane paused their game, "Mama Eli, how was your wrestling match this round? Who won?"

Eli froze, but Nozomi patted her shoulder, "Mama Eli here submitted only a minute into the match, but I wanted to thoroughly…rough her up,"

Ayane smiled, oblivious to the meaning behind the answer and continued playing.

The kids were called into the table so they could start eating, and eat they did.

"Yui, breathe, kiddo!" Honoka said as she watched her 'niece' down a huge chunk of steak with white rice. Umi buried her face in her hand, muttering, "Where did I go wrong as a parent?" over and over.

Kotori giggled, comforting her wife, as Nico and Maki started bickering about whether the steak was seasoned properly. Hanayo and Rin, who were seated across from them, awkwardly laughed as they watch the argument somehow escalate into something about Star Wars and Star Trek (Neither of them even watched the movies, so this got really weird)

Nozomi and Eli laughed, watching their new group of friends chatter and fool around, before turning to Kotori and Umi, "You know," said Nozomi, "We were thinking about it, and we decided to move to this neighborhood!"

Umi left her trance, "Really? That's great!"

Ayane cheered and told Yui, who in turn cheered.

Kotori looked to Umi, and they watched everyone celebrate the news (Rin pulled out a bottle of sparkling water and was attempting to open it with a hammer, much to Hanayo's dismay).

Truly, they were blessed with a great life.

 **A/N: I got lost in this one, and it was either let it turn into a multichaptered story or end it abruptly. I feel like it's gonna become both. Anyway. Take this as my late, late Valentine's Day gift, since I can't really write any thing else. Oh, and wow, 12 pages. If you had a copy of my agenda, you would know this is crazy! See you next chapter! Don't forget to give me some suggestions! Oh, and, for the record, since we had two fluffy little one shots in a row, I would need to bring in some...angst to balance it out, don't you think? Oh, and the next suggestion is a Medieval theme, too, so expect some Story of Evil-like shit.**


	4. Chapter 4 (me being a piano gay)

**A/N: Ahhhh, reviews are so wonderful! I got a few reviews asking for, uh, ahem, some M rated stuff…Well, I just want to know if anyone is okay with that for next chapter…though it might be pretty suckish since I have next to no love life...You might be wondering why I'm not using this idea for NicoMaki. Well, while I DO ship NicoMaki, I honestly think it has enough fanfic and attention, not that there is anything wrong with that. Also, Umi playing the piano sounds amazing and my gay ass forced me to. Enjoy. Oh, yeah, and I lied. This ain't angst. More like some random misc thing. Didn't really care for "plot" or "detail" on this. I just wanted to write something and get my creative juices flowin.**

Kotori _hated_ where she was living.

Not only was her school far from where she lived, yet close enough to still be considered 'walking distance', but also far from her job at a magazine company, and those were hard to come by.

Nonetheless, she was quite displeased every time she came home, and only one thing usually brought her spirits up.

Her neighbor.

Yes, maybe she has only seen her once or twice. She only knew that she was a mature young woman about the same age as her with long, flowing blue hair that reminded her of the sea. Needless to say, she was quite stunning, in Kotori's opinion, but it wasn't just that which caught her attention, but her talent.

See, where Kotori lived, it wasn't exactly the greatest in architectural standards; simply put (Though she was glad it seemed to be the only problem), the walls were pretty thin, and one could hear almost everything that goes on, from fights to more…intimate events. At first, Kotori hated it, as she felt she had no privacy.

She came home like she did every other day: tired and cranky. The only nice moment that happened was when she finally got to meet her other next door neighbor. She was quite friendly, and rather well-mannered, though her greeting was curt, it was reasonable, as they only just met. They both went into their respective apartments, which ended their first meeting. Kotor sunk into her couch with a sigh and closed her eyes. At this time, it had only been about a week for her living here, and it still had a pretty terrible impression on her. The ashen brown haired girl tried to bring herself to nap, but it wasn't quite working now. A frustrating groan escaped her lips, but another sound followed in suit.

Her interest piqued, Kotori followed it onto the wall of her living room; a shared wall with her neighbor. The sound was a piano, playing a slow, calm melody. She knew this melody quite well; it was something she heard her friend Maki play. Chopin's "Nocturne op. 9 no. 2", if she remembered correctly. It was one of her favorite pieces, due to its simple, yet slightly complex, melody, and the story it conveyed to her.

To her, it conveyed an overall tone of sadness. Something you would feel on a rainy day, but you would know that the rain would let up sooner or later, which brings up the slight hint of hope in the piece.

She noticed another sound, similar to that of the piano playing. It was _humming._ Her neighbor hummed along with the song. She could tell, even though the humming was soft and sweet, it still had the potential to become powerful when its owner wanted it to be.

The next day followed, and Kotori came back just as cranky as the last. Another melody soon danced faintly around her room, this time, it was, loud, powerful, emotional…

It was Beethoven's "Moonlight Sonata mov. 3,"

If Kotori could play this complex piece, it would be when she was furious. The overall message sent chills down her spine every time she listened to a professional play it; this time was no exception.

Even with the wall in between, she could feel this emotion course through each note. An abrupt stop caused Kotori to snap out of her thinking. She heard a sniffle, and Nocturne started playing again.

Months passed, and each day was filled with a story played in terms of classical music. It became something Kotori looked forward to, despite her day's habit of being a complete and utter shit.

This time, though, she wasn't greeted by Bach or Strauss to go along with the snow falling outside, but something Kotori didn't recognize, despite the knowledge given to her by a certain red head.

It was a quiet opening, but something surprised Kotori.

A voice was singing. Not humming like those other days, but a voice singing lyrics.

It was deep. During the first verse, it was soft, but as it bridged into the chorus, it was then a powerful, beautiful sound, as if a siren was calling Kotori in.

And that, it was doing. Kotori found herself leaving her place, and knocking on the door of her neighbor. The piano had abruptly stopped, and footsteps could be heard coming towards the door. It opened quietly to reveal a young woman. Her face was slightly red, as she most likely knew about the condition of the apartment building's walls. "May I help you?" she asked, rubbing the back of her neck.

Kotori smiled, "You play the piano pretty well!"

 **A/N: I didn't want Maki's tsundere attitude ruining the fanfic, so that could be another reason. Please leave a review whether or not you are fine with some SHAMELESS things on the next oneshot. Oh, and feel free to leave a setting/prompt thing to go with it as well.**

 **(Sorry this was short, I have things to do and I wrote this on a whim and the fact that I wanted to make sure you were fine with SHAMELESSNESS on this thing here next chap.)**

 **(Another note: I only wrote this idea because I had no place else to pour my piano gay in.)**

 **(Another note: By "Intimate events", for those oblivious people, I mean people procreating/making love.)**

 **(Another note: If you don't know what either means, it means people are fucking and Kotori cannot sleep at night because of their loud screams and the bumps in the night. You're welcome.)**


End file.
